


Caught Between Brothers

by Lily1986



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Potential season 4 scene, mentions of Robert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily1986/pseuds/Lily1986
Summary: A short scene between Liam and Willow that I hope we get some version of when the show returns for season 4. Liam has just learned of his brother's betrothal to Willow and he is not exactly happy about it.





	Caught Between Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I recently binged all 3 seasons of The Royals in 3 days and have become obsessed. I noticed that there weren't any Liam/Willow fics out there. Considering how pivotal she is as a character, I thought I'd be the first. I'm not sure if I will keep writing Royals fic. I just wanted to get this one scene out there because I am really hoping we see something similar in the show. I also hope this inspires other writers to write for this pairing because they can truly be great together.

The knock on the door startled her for a moment. She’d been given her new office that day in order to continue her work. Helena had expanded her social media presence to everyone in the family, including her, and said that she needed an office as a formal employee for the royal family. But Willow had a feeling that Robert had something to do with the decision that had been made.

She called out to whoever was on the other side of the door, inviting them to enter. She wasn’t expecting Liam to appear in her doorway. It had been weeks since he sought her out. As far as she knew, he was still dealing with the fallout between Kathryn and Robert. 

“I take it congratulations are in order,” he told her with a small frown.

She grinned, standing from her chair. “I had no idea they’d give me an office. It’s really very exciting. I’ve never had an office-”

“An office and a fiancée all in one day,” Liam cut her off. “Congratulations.”

Her smile faltered. She looked down at her left hand, staring at the diamond ring on her finger. “I wanted to tell you before the announcement but Robert wanted to be the one to tell you the news.”

“Well, he didn’t. I found out with the rest of the world today.” Liam took a step toward her. “What do you think you’re doing?”

She took a step back as if he’d struck her across her face. “Excuse me?”

“Why are you marrying him? Are you that desperate to be Queen?”

Her mouth opened in shock that he would accuse her of that. “I thought you of all people would know me better than that.”

“Then why marry him?” he pressed. “My own brother…”

“Last I remember, you didn’t seem to mind dating your brother’s ex,” she wounded him. “As far as I know, you and I were never exclusive. Is this a jealousy thing? Now that he’s moved on from Kathryn and interested in me, you suddenly care?”

“Willow…”

“Don’t,” she shook her head. “I told you how I felt and you broke my heart, Liam. I’ve moved on. Robert has been nothing but kind to me. He respects me and he cares about me. I might even be able to grow to love him some day.”

“You don’t know him,” Liam argued. “You don’t know my brother like I do!”

“Right now, I don’t think I know you,” she told him. “I don’t recognize this bitter side of you. I understand you have issues to work out with him, but that’s between you both. Please don’t drag me into it.” 

He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off again.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to work.”

Turning away from him, she sat back at her desk, typing on the tablet in front of her.

Liam frowned before turning to walk away. He stopped at the door before leaving. “For what it’s worth, you deserve better than to settle down in an arranged marriage. Even if he is the King of England…”  
He left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

She put down the tablet with a frown and slipped off the diamond ring from her finger. Placing it on the desk in front of her, she laid her arms on the desk and placed her head on them gently. She sighed. 

“If only that were true…”


End file.
